


We Owned The Night

by Kaymgify



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Gabriel, Teen Romance, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymgify/pseuds/Kaymgify
Summary: "They weren't exactly friends, always crossing paths like lost ships, he was always with Dean and Sam and she had her friends and her older brother Crowley but he would be lying if he didn't say he found his eyes watching her when she was close."





	We Owned The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel is a sweetie and i think him as a human teen would be stunning. He is all mop of unruly hair, big baby blues and rip jeans and t-shirts and social awkward. The song is called "We Own the night" By Lady Antebellum. And this is another one for Moeyy's 600 followers not so challenging challenge lol last one from this. Lol

"She was the purest beauty  
But not the common kind  
She had a way about her  
That made you feel alive  
And for a moment  
We made the world stand still"

He don't know what possessed him, he didn't understand why he let Gabriel drag him to this damn party. He didn't know any of these people and to top it off he didn't like crowds. Looking around he saw his older brother playing tonsil hockey with a college girl and rolled his eyes, checking his phone he decided to head outside, the stench if beer and sweat was just too much for him right now. 

Pushing through the crowd he slipped through the back door and inhaled the chilled fall air with great relief. Seeing no one around he quickly made his way to the swinging seat and looked out into the woods, his eyes catching something off in the distance, a flash of light and then it was gone. Watching it happen a few more times he finally let his curious nature take over and rose from his seat to investigate

He got a little ways from the house before he could hear music. Country if his ear was right but being in Kansas he wasn't surprised, oddly enough it was a song he knew well. Pushing a few tree limbs out if the way he finally came to the source of the light and music and what he saw made him smile. 

He knew her since pre k both of them having lived here all their lives, Leah never was one for social normality. Her hair a riot of fire red curls, her already Irish pale skin almost glowing in the fire light as she danced round it to the music playing from her phone. They weren't exactly friends, always crossing paths like lost ships, he was always with Dean and Sam and she had her friends and her older brother Crowley but he would be lying if he didn't say he found his eyes watching her when she was close. 

He watched her dance for a moment, before finally stepping out into the light. Her eyes catching him as she twirled, she smiled as if she always knew he was there. He watched her dress twirl around her knees before stepping a little closer, catching her around the waist as she passed him. Her body was warm from the fire, her arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders, she nuzzles her button nose into his neck and whispered "Dance with me Cas?" Her nodded into her riot of curls as he laced his fingers together at the small of her back, pulling her fire warmed body closer.

He could feel her singing to him along with the music, her soft lips brushing the skin of his neck as they swayed around the fire. Pulling her face from his neck she smiled up at him, green eyes wide and happy as she guided his face towards hers. And when her lips touched his......he felt the world stand still.


End file.
